ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bemular (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Bemular Showa Render.png |hwo=Planet M35 |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=50 m |w=25,000 tons |t=Kaiju |fa=Quod Tenebris Agente |la=Quod Tenebris Agente |all=Emperor Goro, Celestina |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Mogz, Giant Slalom, Jeevz |oth=None }} is a ruthless alien reptile kaiju from the Monster Graveyard that appeared in episode 5 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Quod Tenebris Agente'' Bemular first appeared when he was summoned to Earth by Celestina who had obtained him sometime prior. Celestina ordered Bemular to destroy the Hōheikyō Dam at Hokkaido that way there would be a flood. Bemular went up the dam and then began to wreck it, however before he could deliver the finishing blow, HAM Kestrels came in and fired at him. They promptly ceased fire when they realized however that is exactly what Bemular wanted, so then Allan Kane deployed Jeevz to lure him away from the dam. Jeevz then began to annoy Bemular with his antics, and then Bemular chased Jeevz, intent on getting rid of the pesky robot. Once Bemular was far enough from the dam, the HAM Kestrels then began to re-open fire. FlamingoMask was about to join in on the fight, however Celestina then prevented him from doing so, further allowing Bemular to curbstomp HAM's forces. Bemular proceeded to wipe out all of the HAM Kestrels sans Kiyoko Kobayashi's. Bemular turned and got ready to finally destroy the dam, however then Kobayashi launched her last missile at Bemular's back, wounding him. Celestina then ordered Bemular to retreat for now to which Bemular then changed into his orb form and flew off. Later on, early at dawn, Celestina then re-deployed Bemular to ravage the city of Hokkaido itself. Bemular went on deadly rampage, devastating half of the city, until then Giant Slalom showed up and fought him. Bemular and Giant Slalom fought and it seemed Giant Slalom was actually gaining the upper hand, before then Mogz showed up and threw a wrench into the works. Mogz and Bemular then both attacked Giant Slalom and Bemular then finished off Giant Slalom with his Pale Heat Wave, destroying Giant Slalom. Bemular then fought Mogz, proceeding to savagely beat him up. After a long duel, Mogz retreated, leaving Bemular to resume destroying the city. However then FlamingoMask finally was able to join in on the fight and flew in to combat Bemular. Bemular and FlamingoMask then fought each other for a very lengthy battle. At first Bemular was beating FlamingoMask around with ease and appeared to be winning, up until FlamingoMask then got the upperhand following his stab onto Bemular's neck. FlamingoMask then repeatedly assaulted Bemular with his punches and kicks, then tossing him down to the ground. The two then got into a beam war with their Pale Heat Wave and Flamingo Beam, with the winner being FlamingoMask; also creating an explosion. Bemular then attempted to flee, to which FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at Bemular again, striking and destroying Bemular. Abilities * Pale Heat Wave: Also referred to as Blue Heat Ray, this ability is an extremely powerful, missile-strength beam of energy fired from Bemular's mouth. * Monster Attack: Bemular can fire rapid blasts of highly explosive energy from its mouth. * Spherical Change: In order to gain rapid movement, Bemular can transform his body into a glowing ball of blue energy that allows him to fly through the air at speeds of up to Mach 2. He can fly at even faster speeds through space. * Underwater Adaptation: Bemular is capable of adapting into underwater environments, using it to hide within the Ryugamori Lake. Trivia * This take on Bemular actually can speak, albeit all he can say is "Kill..." over and over. This was suggested by Emgaltan. * Bemular was the first "Canister Monster" to deployed by Celestina. * He is referred constantly as "The First" by Celestina, which is both a reference to how he was the first monster Ultraman fought and also is a reference to Bemular from the ULTRAMAN manga and how he refers to himself. His fight with Ultraman is also alluded to many times by Jeevz and FlamingoMask as an addition. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bemular variations Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer